the thirteen villages Villages
by TashiMills
Summary: A story that started with the drawing of me and my friends. There was a second drawing putting them into naruto style. Originally it was just the women. And there were twelve girls two are sisters and they were devided into different villages.


"Listen up." The Lord Hogage of the leaf village announced.

"As it seems, we have ten new Ninja on their way to the village right now. They are from ten different villages, each coming with their own reason. They will only be here with us temporarily, However I still expect you to treat them as the other genin.

I've already sent out our genin to the front gates of the village to meet the new ninja. And two of our own will finally be able to complete a squad."

"Are they dangerous? Are you sure sending the Genin out alone will be alright?" Iruka spoke up worried about his previous pupils.

"Don't worry Iruka. They are not alone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXflash to gatesXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How cool! new ninja! I wonder if their strong..." Naruto happily spoke out loud. Team Seven was the first to arrive. Excluding their Sensei, who was supposed to meet them out here today before the new group arrived.

"Don't get so excited naruto." Sakura scolded. "Remember, they are all coming here because they aren't allowed in their own villages right now."

"Oh." naruto muttered, but the excitement grew again. This ment they HAD to be strong.

"Nice work Billboard Brow. But do you know what villages their from?" a voice asked. Sakura spun around to see none other than Ino.

"Of course I do. I listened to the sensei when they explained. Their from ten different villages. Rain, Cloud, Rock, Grass, Waterfall, Sound, Mist, Sand, Snow and Ice." Sakura smirked as all of team ten joined up and it seemed team eight was beginning to arrive.

"I heard their all female too." Kiba smirked over to Naruto who smiled right back.

"They still have the possibility of being very deadly." Tenten spoke as now her team arrived.

"Is everybody here?" They all looked over to Kakashi who now stood in front of the gate.

"Let's see, Team 7, 8, 10, and Gai. I think we're still missing a couple people." Kakashi muttered more to himself.

"Who's that?" Naruto spoke up.

"The Hojo sisters." Sakura explained. "They were put in a team together as just the two of them, It's because the younger one has a hard time keeping her body running sometimes."

"You seem to know just about everything." A blond girl around Sakura's hight said. The girl had wavy hair and a blue one piece suit that remained sleevless and a purple sash tied around her waist.

"Rika?" Sakura stammered surprised they were here already. The girl nodded her head over to another girl with similar hair in a pony tail and in a green jumpsuit with red leg warmers, armbands and waist sash who jumped excitedly over Rock Lee.

"She's still up and running, But Guaranteed, Riku with pass out soon at this rate. She over exceeds her own mind." Rika shook her head. "Oh Kakashi! how are you today?" She smiled happily over to the sensei who sweat dropped.

"Hello Rika. I'm fine this morning. And now it seems I have to leave. Too bad. and you just got here too." And then he was gone.

"I don't understand why he always does that." Rika pouted. Three ninja stood frozen in shock as they had watched the scene.

"The Ninja are arriving. Please calm down." One of the men at the gate shouted out. And they all did.

The first girl to walk in was slightly shorter than Sakura. She had a blank expression and short reddish brown hair with green eyes. she wore dark purple pants (similar to Tenten's) and a green and blue shirt. Her headband was tied around her left leg, and she carried a large sword on her back.

"Name." One of the ninja asked.

"Rei. Of the Village hidden in the Rain." She replied in a quiet whisper that hinted at pain and loss. To anyone else. This would seem similar to the expression Sasuke wore when he would think of his clan or brother.

"Your escort to the hokage is Sasuke Uchiha." The man announced as Sasuke stepped forward. He couldn't deny that Rei caught his attention immediately.

"hn." was all he made out in words. Rei looked over.

"Uchiha?" She asked, even the slightest hint of emotion now gone, hidden in a dull hint of blood lust. the new expression chilled Some of the ninja. Naruto being one of them.

"Come on. We don't have all day." Sasuke said before he started to walk in the direction of the hokage's residence.

The next one to walk through the large gate was a blond girl. Her hair was darker than Ino's and just above her shoulders, and her eyed were playful blue. She wore a orange top that only covered her chest, and had bandages covering her stomach and one leg. she also wore shorts under a typical Konichi skirt that had a sunrise printed on it. Her headband was tied as a belt.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little Konichi. " Kakashi said from behind the group of Genin.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Rika shouted as he walked just out of her reach.

"And what is your name?" He asked the new girl.

"Yumi. Of the village hidden in the clouds." She smiled "You're Kakashi I take it?"

"I am." He smiled under his mask.

"Well then. Nice to meet you." She smirked.

"Yumi of the cloud escorts: Naruto and Kiba." was announced.

"YEAH! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted. "we got a cute one." he smiled under his breath.

"not bad." Kibda smirked along with him as Akamaru barked.

"Lead on." She said slightly coldly to the two escorts.

Not long after (with Kakashi Dodging Rika all the while as he read is book.) Another girl walked in.

This one had dark silver hair that hung dead strait to her sholders. Her eyes were dead black and she wore a red chinese shirt that ended around her mid stomach and black pants that seemed to be made out of the same material as Riku and Lee's headband covered her entire forehead.

"Name?" Kakashi asked the girl.

"Tomoko. Of the village in the Sand." She said tonelessly.

"Escort: Tenten and Hinata." was called out.

Hinata made contact with the girl's eyes and shivered. She seemed deadly.

"This way." Tenten smiled as Hinata rushed to catch up.

the next girl had really short brown (almost black) hair, and flirtatious grey eyes. She wore a green shirt that hung over one shoulder and shorts that one side was bandaged on, where the other had an imprint of a mountain. Headband was found on her right arm.

"Some how I think Naruto would have loved to see this girl." Ino smirked.

"Name?" Kakashi asked, dodging another attempt from Rika.

"Mai. Of the village in the rock." She winked at Kakashi.

he sighed. '_I know just who she's going to get as an escort._' He thought to himself.

"Escort: Shikamaru" Was called out.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Aww, now. Am I really that bad?" She asked as she tried to cuddle up.

"No, you're worse." He replied as he began to walk away. she followed.

Another girl walked through the gate way.

"I really am beginning to think Kiba was right. They're all girls." Sakura said aloud.

This girl wore a mimi purple dress with bandage shorts underneith. But they were uneven. Her right leg went to the bottom of her knee, the other was a bit away from her knee. half way down her thigh. Her hair was a light brown and reached the tops of her shoulder blades, her eyes glistening silver in minor fear. Her head band was found loosely hanging off her waist to the side.

"Name?" Kakashi asked in a seriously annoyed tone.

"Kumori of the Sound village." She smiled.

"Escort: Rika." Was called.

'_thank goodness_' Kakashi sighed to himself.

"Oh. Well, I will see you later Kakashi." Rika waved as she took Kumori away.

"She's scary. How could she fall for someone like kakashi Sensei?" Sakura sighed inwardly.

the next girl to walk in had Long red hair. It started off light and darkened as it got closer to the bottom. She carried a Giant Spear on her back, and wore a long sleeveless purple dress. Her head band was on her left arm.

"Name?" Kakashi asked now bored.

"Keoko of the Village in the snow"

Sakura smiled. " I love the snow."

"Escort: Sakura."

"Oh. well. come along Keoko-san" Sakura smiled.

The next girl to walk in seemed different than the others. Or, Supposed Indifferent. She had the aura of a lack of caring for anything. kind of like a tool. She was average hight, and she worse a dark blue top that only covered her chest with bandages that went to her waist and covered her entire arms. She also worse a dark blue skirt with the design of a night setting on it. She wore her dark silver hair in a high pony tale and her headband placed around her forehead.

"Name?" Kakashi asked.

"Sora." She said looking up with icy blue eyes. The kind that would freeze you with one glance.

"What village?" Kakashi pushed on.

"Grass." She replied.

"Escort: Shino." was called as the boy stepped forward. He looked at her, and then began to walk away. She closed her eyes and began to follow.

Now one more girl walked through the door.

"How many women are there?" Ino complained under her breath.

"Now that isn't very nice." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

This girl wore a ninja dress with slits up either side with her bandage shorts (like Ino's) underneith. She carried giant throwing stars on her back and her hair was a deep blonde in a couple high pigtails.

"Name?" Kakashi asked.

"Taika. Of the hidden Ice village." The girl replied.

She looked around with a quizzical expression.

"Some village" she sneered under her breath.

"Escort, Ino"

"I would get stuck with someone like that." Ino said in annoyance.

"Hey, Come on." Ino said walking away.

The next Genin didn't come immediately. Neji, Choji, Riku and Lee were left waiting (of course Kakashi left) for three hours before the next girl showed up.

A short girl, with black hair slightly shorter than hinata's with long strip at the front walked in. She had banages over her mouth, and she wore look of orange pants, and a long grey sweater that reached half way down her thighs. And her bangs mostly covered her eyes.

"Name?" the entrance guys asked.

She glared over.

"Look kid we need your name." The man said as another Kunichi walked through the gate. This one had long brown hair and dark grey eyes. She wore a dark green shirt and white short with a waterfall. And her right leg was bandaged. A headband hung loosely from her neck, indicating she was from the waterfall village.

"Name is Keiko." She said boredly."

"Then the other must be Aki from the Mist." The man said to himself.

"Aki's escorts are Lee and Riku."

Just as he had finished saying that. Lee and Riku energetically formed a dramatic pose.

"Aki, Welcome to the village of leaves. Welcome to Konoha!" They shouted.

"I am Rock Lee!" Rock shouted as he smiled over to the short and annoyed girl who responded by a glare.

"And I, am Ri......" And there was a thud before a finish. Riku had passed out on the spot. Lee began to panic, as Aki walked forward and walked right overtop of Riku., continuing on to the village.

"Riku! Riku wake up! You are not a door mat! You have too much youth for your body to handle. Riku Riku!" Lee kept shaking the girl.

"Slap her." Keiko shouted out. Lee's eyes widened.

"NO!" He cried. Keiko walked over. with one hand she grabbed the girl's shirt and lifted her to the appropriate hight and slapped her left cheek.

"OUCH!" Riku shouted.

"There. She's awake. Now I suggest you go find your girl before she runs the wrong way." Keiko pointed to the mist nin who was almost out of sight.

"WAIT AKI!!! WAIT!!!" Lee shouted with Riku close behind.

Keiko turned around to the two genin behind her.

"I suppose you two are my escorts?" She said aloud.

"mhmm." Choji mumbled as he grabbed another chip. Neji glared at the boy in annoyance.

"Please follow us." Neji said walking.

Keiko walked over to choji and quickly reached in to grab a chip for herself, and then ate it. Choji glared.

"You could have at least ask." he spat.

"There is no challenge there." Keiko Smiled.

"Hey you. Guy with no emotions. Got a name?" She said running up to Neji.

neji looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, those are interesting eyes. Where can I get a pair?" She tried. No response,

"Fine. I refuse to move until you tell me your name." She tried.

He stopped to wait for her to move. After fifteen minutes, he sighed.

"It's Neji." He said. And Keiko began walking again.


End file.
